Love For You
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: Rose is pregnant. Pure Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey guys! This is a story that disregards the rules of Dhampirism. I decided that in the perfect little world I live in, Dimitri is not a strigoi, and he and Rose **_**can**_** reproduce. Enjoy!**

**Rose P.O.V. **

_**(2 Weeks after she first has sex with Dimitri)**_

_**-Lissa's room-**_

"Hey Liss!" I said, walking through the door without knocking as per usual.

"Rose!" She smiled up at me, why is she smiling? Her grin faltered a tiny bit and was then replaced altogether by an almost conspiratorial smile. She went to her dresser and pulled out a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos, my favorite, but also unacceptable, we couldn't have food in our rooms! I smiled as she opened the bag, and then the smell hit me like something dropped from the roof of skyscraper, hard and fast. I opened my mouth to say something dry, and probably not very witty, but I threw up, all over the carpet, and Lissa rushed to my side, holding my hair and leading me to the bathroom.

"Ugh." I said from my place on the floor.

"You okay?" Lissa asked concernedly.

"No," I groaned back. I sat up, and the room spun.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Take this, will you?" She looked at me, half crazed.

"Sure," I said, assuming she meant a pill or something, instead, she handed me a pregnancy test. "Whoa! Liss, uh, no offense, but what the hell?"

"Just do it. You weren't grouchy or complain-y about your period when I had mine, did you even have it then? Because we _always_ have it at the same time!"

My voice was suddenly small, "no." Her eyes flashed back to normal.

"Okay, take it, I'm probably wrong." She smiled reassuringly at me, and I took the test from her. She walked out, and I peed on the stick thingy, and walked back out to where she sat on the bed.

We put the test on the floor, set a timer, and then I sat next to Lissa on the bed, holding her hand, shaking slightly. The timer sounded, but between the two of us, we couldn't move.

"Liss? Would you look? I'm scared." My voice was shaking. She got up, picked up the timer, and said, 'I'm sorry.' I said nothing, just sobbed into my hands while Lissa held me, shh-ing me, and patting my back. Roughly a half hour later, Christian strode into the room, without knocking, as I had, but he stopped dead when he saw us. I don't cry. I'm tough; I kick his ass every day, well, not really, but I could, if I wanted to. But here I was, curled in on myself, sobbing, with a tiny, frail little bit of a vampire holding me. The old Christian, the one I wasn't friends with would have laughed, made fun of me, but this Christian, one of my best friends, watched us for a minute, looked around, saw the test, and sat on my other side, holding me, and humming . That's the last thing I remember.

I didn't know what time it was, I was confused. I seemed to be in my own room, but there was someone sitting in the chair across from my bed, a closer look revealed that it was Dimitri, and I remembered everything, the test, the sobbing, what I didn't understand was how I got here, how Dimitri got here.

"Hey," I croaked, "aren't you like not supposed to be in student rooms?"

"It's you, therefore it's different." He replied, his normally smooth voice marred by sarcasm. "So, what do you have to tell me?"

"You already know." I huffed.

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it." His face softened. "Please? For me?"

"I'm pergnnt." My last word was muffled by my pillow, which I'd thrown over my face. He raised his eyebrows. "I, Rosemarie Hathaway, am having your baby, you, Dimitri Belikov. Satisfied?" I managed to say, before effectively dissolving into tears again. He moved to sit over me protectively, pulling me under the covers so that he could hold me and make sure that I was comfortable when I woke up.

Once again when I woke up I was disoriented, and Dimitri was sitting in the same chair.

"Again?" I moaned.

"What? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He was frantic, how cute.

"No."

"Roza?"

"WHAT!?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes. What are we going to do?" He looked puzzled, but I just glared at him.

"You're, sorry _we're_ not keeping it?"

"I..don't know. Do you want to?"

"Yes. Who wouldn't want a baby who would be the best parts of you and me? What could be better?" I looked at the crazy man I loved, he killed strigoi, but he had compassion, attachment to an unborn baby? He wanted it?

"Okay?"

"Okay?"

"Yeah, we'll keep it, but we have to get married first."

"Sounds good." He smiled, and pulled something out of his coat pocket, I eyed him warily. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a small velvet box. Inside was a silver band, with a pear-cut diamond, with two smaller stones on either side. "Will you marry me?"

I said nothing, because that was _more_ than what I was capable of saying, I just nodded mutely as he placed the ring on my finger. I smiled. It fit so well.

"So, what now?"

"We'll worry about it later," he answered. "But in the meantime, I like Jesse, James and Jake for boys. Maybe Vasilisa for a girl?" He smiled at me, my favorite smile that was so very rare.

"Yes, maybe Vasilisa for a girl, or James, for a boy." I smiled, and started sobbing again, tears flowing freely down my face.

"I love you Rose, so much, don't be scared, I'll be here the whole time."

"I know."

**A.N.: Sorry this is kinda bad, and baby-centric, but I just found out today that I'm pregnant! I'm on vacation for the holidays, and my husband and I both read this series, and I figured this would be a good way to tell him! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Thanks to a particularly critical review from ****Palenvora, I decided to write this same story over again, using their suggestions. Hope you like it better this time. ****Oh. By the way, I think I'll start responding to reviews in Author's Notes! **_**Now,**_** enjoy, and Review!**

**Last part, promise, I will continue this as a real story if three people tell me they want me to!**

**Rose P.O.V. **

_**(2 and a half Months after she first has sex with Dimitri)**_

_**-Lissa's room-**_

"Hey Liss!" I said, walking into her room, not knocking, but what else was new? I mean, I sensed she was alone, good enough right?

"Rose!" She smiled up at me from her place on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" Her grin faltered a tiny bit and was then replaced altogether by an almost conspiratorial smile. She went to her dresser and pulled out a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos, my favorite, but also unacceptable, we couldn't have food in our rooms! I smiled as she opened the bag, and then the smell hit me like something dropped from the roof of a skyscraper, hard and fast. I opened my mouth to say something dry, and probably not very witty, but I threw up, all over the carpet, and Lissa rushed to my side, holding my hair and leading me to the bathroom.

"Ugh." I said from my place on the floor.

"You okay?" Lissa asked concernedly.

"No," I groaned back. I sat up, and the room spun.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been feeling sick like this for long?"

"No."

"Hmmmmm… Well, how do you feel now?"

"Nauseous." Liss reached out her hand and placed it on my stomach, through the bond, I felt music and warmth, and everything that made life good swell up in Lissa, and she sent it through her hand into me, but then, I felt the magic fall short, even though it had been working.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Don't worry about it Liss." I told her calmly, I had a feeling where this might be going. She was looking at me like she had on the plane from the Royal Court, feeling bad that I had something she couldn't heal. "Liss, calm down."

"No, if you had a stomach virus or something I would be able to heal it."

"Maybe not." I started feeling queasy again, her perfume was so freaking strong. "Liss, what kind of perfume are you wearing?"

"I haven't put on perfume in hours, Rose. I can barely smell it, and my senses are sharper than yours."

"Are you sure, because I swe- Ogh God." I puked into the toilet again.

"Rose, you never did tell me whether or not you had sex with Mason that night, you were kind of evasive. Did you, ya know…?"

"Not with Mason." What the hell, random much Liss?

"But you did have sex."

"Yes."

"And the last time you had your period was…?"

"You sound like Olendski."

"Take this, will you?" She looked at me, half crazed.

"Sure," I said, assuming she meant a pill or something, instead, she handed me a pregnancy test. "Whoa! Liss, uh, no offense, but what the hell? And where did you get this? I mean, you and Christian use protection right?"

"Just do it. You weren't grouchy or complain-y about your period when I had mine, did you even have it then? Because we _always_ have it at the same time!"

My voice was suddenly small, "no." Her eyes flashed back to normal.

"Okay, take it, I'm probably wrong." She smiled reassuringly at me, but I wasn't reassured, I had a feeling she was right. I took the test from her. She walked out, and I peed on the stick thingy, and walked back out to where she sat on the bed.

We put the test on the floor, set a timer, and then I sat next to Lissa on the bed, holding her hand, shaking slightly. The timer sounded, but between the two of us, we couldn't move.

"Liss? Would you look? I'm scared." My voice was shaking. She got up, picked up the timer, and said, 'I'm sorry.'

"Oh, well, you know those things are always wrong." I laughed a shaky laugh, trying to brush this off.

"Rose? It's okay, you can talk to me. You're always taking care of me, let me take care of you Rose."

"No, that's not the way a guardian should act," I said feigning stubborn-ness.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! You have been protecting me since we were five! Let me help you! You've been keeping things from me, not just recently, ever since we got back. I know it's because you want to protect me, but seriously Rose, let me help you! Talk to me!" Lissa was shouting by the end, this was so unlike her, part of me, the rational, guardian side of my brain, wanted to brush this off, tell her I was fine, and then, there was the scared-Rose part of my brain, who wanted to tell Lissa everything. And so I did. I told her about Dimitri, and the ghosts, and the strigoi, and therapy, having to be Christian's guardian for Field Experience and having sex with Dimitri, and about now, how I was scared that the test was right, and I was pregnant, and how I couldn't deal with that. Somewhere in the middle of this, I started crying, what the hell was wrong with me? I don't cry!

Roughly a half hour later, Christian strode into the room, without knocking, as I had, but he stopped dead when he saw us. I don't cry. I'm tough; I kick his ass every day, well, not really, but I could, if I wanted to. But here I was, curled in on myself, sobbing, with a tiny, frail little bit of a vampire holding me. The old Christian, the one I wasn't friends with would have laughed, made fun of me, but this Christian, one of my best friends, watched us for a minute, looked around, saw the test, and sat on my other side, holding me, and humming . I stopped crying, and sat up.

"Thanks Liss, Christian, I need to get some sleep."

"Yeah Rose, sleep here, it's almost curfew, wouldn't want you to get in any trouble." He smirked, but not because he was being mean to me, simply because that was how he smiled.

"No, guys that's okay." Christian and Lissa exchanged a look. Lissa held my gaze.

"You can sleep here, Rose." I shook my head at her. "Rose, you should sleep here, it'll make you feel better than walking all the way to your dorm and possibly getting in trouble." Liss smiled. Her voice was like silk, and she sounded so reasonable, and I eventually agreed. **(A.N.: I don't think Lissa would use compulsion on Rose unless it was important, but I think this is important enough) **

That's the last thing I remember.

I didn't know what time it was, I was confused. I seemed to be in my own room, but there was someone sitting in the chair across from my bed, a closer look revealed that it was Dimitri, and I remembered everything, the test, the sobbing, what I didn't understand was how I got here, how Dimitri got here.

"Hey," I croaked, "aren't you like not supposed to be in student rooms?"

"It's you, therefore it's different." He replied, his normally smooth voice marred by sarcasm. "So, what do you have to tell me?"

"Nothing, how did we get here? I fell asleep in Lissa's room."

"I went there to find you, and she told me you had things to tell me, and that if I wanted I could take you back to your own room."

"So, you carried me here?"

"Technically."

"I don't even want to know what that means."

"So, do you have something to tell me, Rose?"

"You already know." I huffed.

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it." His face softened, his brown eyes warm, and concerned. "Please? For me?"

"I'm pergnnt." My last word was muffled by my pillow, which I'd thrown over my face. He raised his eyebrows. "I, Rosemarie Hathaway, am having your baby, you, Dimitri Belikov. Satisfied?" I managed to say, before effectively dissolving into tears again. It wasn't like me to cry twice in a year, let alone twice in a day! He moved to sit over me protectively, pulling me under the covers so that he could hold me and make sure that I was comfortable when I woke up.

Once again when I woke up I was disoriented, and Dimitri was sitting in the same chair.

"Again?" I moaned.

"Roza, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Do you expect me to believe you?"

"Not really. I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"You mean what we're going to do, don't you?"

"I guess."

"I didn't let you handle ghosts alone, do you really think I'll let you handle our baby alone."

"I know it's childish, but I really like the way you say our baby."

"Mmmm, so do I, and it's not childish."

I smiled at him, "that doesn't help me at all to know what do."

"What do you want to do?" There was pain in his eyes, but only for a moment, and then he was fine, in guardian mode, hiding his feelings.

"I'm too young to be a mother."

"Oh."

"Whadd'ya mean, 'oh'?"

"Just that, I think you'd be a great mother, with the right support system."

"And would I have that?"

"Yes."

"Do you want this baby Dimitri?" His eyes flashed back to the pain I saw earlier, and something else, longing maybe? A few minutes passed before he answered me.

"I want what you want."

"It's always what I want, or what the 'right thing,' happens to be, that's not what I asked. I want to know what you want, what you desire, do you want me to keep this baby?" I wanted him to say yes so badly, but I was careful of my facial expression.

"I don't know Rose. I can't ask you to give up your life that way."

"But I want this baby. But if you don't I won't keep it."

"I do. But are you sure you do?" He asked, eyes warm and melting, like dark chocolate.

"Yes."

"I like Vasilisa for a girl."

"I like Mason for a boy." I smiled, suddenly, I felt safe, better than since before I took the test, I was having a baby, Dimitri's baby, and he wanted it. I was in a state of Euphoria.

"Rose?"

"Mmmmm?"

"How do you feel about traditions?"

"Uhm, what?"

"Traditions, being married before you have a baby?" My mouth dried up, so I just shrugged. "I bought you something, and I have a question for you." I nodded. He hopped off my bed, and knelt down on one knee, form his pocket he produced a ring in a black velvet box. His voice was a little shaky, but still strong. "Will you marry me?" My mouth was still dry, so I nodded again, smiling. "Oh, Roza," he stood so he could slip the ring onto my finger.

"Wait, how did you even get this? I've only been asleep for like an hour." He chuckled, placing his hands on the sides of my face, leaning in, his mouth close to mine.

"Guardian secret."

**A.N.: I hope you enjoyed this version better, I know I did. Now, you should review, and tell me more ways to improve this! Maybe I'll make it a project re-writing parts of this story constantly, maybe progressing as a writer. **

**To Palenvora: I re-read these books constantly, and I did mention that this was set in the perfect little world in which I live, not the actual book. I realize it is important to stay focused on the characters, but this wasn't really for people, as I wrote, it was for my husband, but I thought I'd post it anyway. Thank you for your criticism, I'm only writing this in an author's note, because there was no way for me to respond personally.**

**Annalise: Again, can't respond to you personally, did you even read the Author's Note? Being that it was **_**clearly**_** stated that I was disregarding that fact for this story, it seems like you didn't. Your review was appreciated, but you didn't say anything helpful. Nice try though. **

**Emma: Thank you! Maybe I will extend this to be a real story rather than a kind of crappy one-shot!**

**Dimitriluvr: Thank you!!! I think I just might!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Thank you for the support! I hope you like this.**

**Rose P.O.V.**

When I woke up, it was bright, so I knew I had a few more hours to sleep. I glanced at my left hand, just to be sure, and I smiled, this was SO unlike me, I never wanted to get married, I didn't even think I wanted to have kids, but with Dimitri everything gets crazy and flipped around. I smiled again, I was getting married, and having a baby. I had to go tell Lissa. I sensed her in her room, alone, and I started over toward the Moroi Dorm, feeling once again like a Ninja, I slipped past all the guards. God, security sucked in this school! The guards in this school were almost as bad as the Priest! I slipped past the guards and Matrons and to Lissa's room.

Knocking on the door like a crazy person, she opened it, and looked around.

"Oh, is it just you out there, I thought there was a whole army!" She joked.

"Shut up and let me in, I have news!" I whisper-shrieked. She opened the door wider, and let me in. She sat on her bed, and motioned for me to do the same.

"So…?" I didn't respond with words, I showed her my left hand, and smiled. "Oh my God! OHMYGOD!!! Who!?"

"Dimitri. Obviously."

"Oh My God," her words turned into a low whistle. "That's illegal."

"Yeah, well, still, I love him and he loves me, who cares if he's old?"

"Don't you mean old**er**?"

"Uhm, no, he's just old, I mean the man reads Old Western Novels, and listens to Prince! He's old!" Lissa burst into a fit of giggles.

"Wait, for real?" I nodded, laughing too, "OHMYGOD," she gasped for breath, "that's so funny!" There was a knock on the door, and our laughter died abruptly, and I ran and hid in the closet. "Who is it?" She called.

"Christian, let me in!" She breathed a sigh of relief, and got up to unlock and open the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"Can you miss me another time? Rose is here."

"She is?"

"Yeah, I am," I came out of the closet. "Because I have news!" I showed him my left hand.

"Am I supposed to screech?"

"Uhm, yes." He sighed.

"Yay!!!" He smiled at me. "Good enough?"

"Yes."

"Rose?" Lissa asked. "Have you decided what to do with…" Her eyes traveled to my stomach. I nodded slowly.

"I'm keeping her."

"How do you know it's a her?" I smiled.

"I just do." I put my hand over my stomach protectively.

"But wait," she stuttered, like she couldn't believe nobody had said this, "you and Dimitri are both supposed to be my guardians, what now?"

"Liss," I said walking over to her, and putting my hands on her shoulders, "I'll be your guardian later, after I've had the baby, and Dimitri will be your guardian right after graduation, I'll just live with you." I smiled faintly, I mean I _was _joking. Her face lit up.

"Rose!" She exclaimed. "I have the perfect solution to everything! Right after graduation, you'll live with Christian and I, Dimitri will guard us, and then when you have the baby, Christian and I will take care of her, while you take care of us! This way, you don't have to choose between work and your baby, because you'll see her every day, and she'll know you, before you send her off to the Academy, and then it'll all just be great!" She was so excited. I looked over at Christian, who was smiling, like he liked this idea.

"Liss, I can't ask you to do that," I said slowly.

"You're not! I'm telling you that I want to, and if you trust me with your baby, I'll trust you with, hmmmm, I don't know, Christian?"

"Are really serious though?"

"Yes! Think about it, why do you hate your mom?"

"Because she was never there."

"Exactly, you'll always be there, to take care of her, and just be her mom, and Dimitri will be there to be her dad."

"Yeah, I guess, but did you think to ask your boy toy first?"

"Oh, yeah, that."

"Seriously? You're only thinking about me now!?" Christian yelled.

"Kind of." She looked sheepish. "Well…? What do you think? About what I said. Just now?" She was pleading, what the hell?

"I mean, I guess that's okay, as long as Rose is there and stuff it should be fine." He said, looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want someone else taking care of your baby?"

"If it's Lissa and you, and I'll be there, then sure, I don't mind."

"Hmmm."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, little Rose, hmm, somehow I can't picture a little kid turning out like Dimitri, but a little Rose is easy, just you, but shorter, and louder. I kind of like that idea." He smiled.

"Awww! So you do have a heart after all!"

"I do not! Shut up!" I just smiled, and Lissa looked on fondly, watching us banter.

"Oh stop you two," she cut in.

"Sorry," we said at the same time. She giggled.

"Well, I better get back to my room and get some sleep, I have practice soon." I said as I moved towards the door.

"Rose!" Lissa shrieked, you will NOT go to practice today.

"Uh, yes I will, Dimitri would kill me if I skipped."

"He would not! And you could get hurt, and the baby would get hurt."

"Liss, calm down, we'll both be fine," my hand was on my stomach again.

"Fine!" She huffed, sitting back down. Christian moved toward me.

"Want me to walk you back?" He looked concerned.

"No, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. Thank you though."

"Sure."

I snuck back to my room without any trouble, just like when I snuck out. I slipped back to my own room, shutting the door silently. I ran to my bed, sitting down and then snuggling under the covers. When I woke up, I looked at the digital clock by my bed, and realized I was going to be late for practice. I jumped up, get ready and ran out the door.

I sprinted to the gym, and walked inside, catching my breath. Dimitri sat there, reading a Western Novel, drinking what had to be hot chocolate.

"Rose?" He looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting ready to train." I looked at him raising my eyebrows.

"Why? In your condition? I do NOT think so!"

"Comrade, if I don't train, people will know, and then they'll have to ask questions, and you will get fired for getting a student pregnant!"

"True," he admitted.

"Maybe, we can just do staking, or running or something, so I stay in shape and don't, ya know, kill our baby?"

"Don't say things like that! But fine, we'll continue training."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Did I tell you what Lissa said?"

"No." I told him about the arrangement Lissa proposed. He smiled.

"But Rose, don't you remember, I'm going to switch assignments?"

"Do it after I have the baby." I suggested.

"Okay." We smiled at each other then, and I went outside to run, he ran with me.

"Hey. I really like Vasilisa for a girl. Mason or Christian for a boy, you never said what names you'd like for a boy."

"I have no preferences."

"Really?"

"Really. Have you told your mom yet?"

"No."

"What's that look for?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Rose!"

"What?"

"You have to!"

"I know," I murmured, still running.

**A.N.: I continued it, here are responses to reviews!**

**Lilacsarepurple: Thank You! You're the first to say that, two more and this'll be a real story!**

**Bitemebcbd13: Thanks! He did, he was very happy about it. He started buying things online when I told him, thank you! You are the second person to say that! One more and I'll write more!**

**blah248: That's three! This will be a real story! Thanks so much for reviewing all of my stories.**

**-2012: Thank You!!! That's four! **

**Bellaxbyxdefault: Number Five, thank you!**

**miss nen yim: Thank you so much! I'll update ASAP**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Hey guys! Here is Chapter 3! I really hope you like it! Oh, and if you reviewed, there are replies at the end! Thank you! Hey, I realized a major mistake! If it was two months after Dimitri and Rose had sex, she would have like graduated or something, so, we're pretending they had sex in October, which would make this December, and close to Christmas. Thanks!**

**Rose P.O.V.**

I woke up tired, but soothed, the running with Dimitri was nice, my muscles sort of ached, but I was happy that I was getting married, and still confused about the baby. I was so young, I just had no clue. I kept thinking about what my Mom said, that night she dragged me out of the party with Adrian, how I was too young to do as good a job as I wanted to. I thought about a little tiny baby, usually I could barely keep myself out of trouble, let alone a tiny baby who would be completely in my care, whom I would be responsible for. The thought made my head spin, and also made my heart swell a little bit. What would my wedding be like? Would Lissa create a masterpiece, would I be a blushing bride? Or would it be more of a Rose-is-pregnant-and-the-poor-guy-tried-to-make-things-right type of affair? I was scared and confused, and I had six days to figure out how to tell my mom I was pregnant, that Dimitri was the father, and that I had no idea what I was going to do. My mom was coming down for Christmas, so that meant I had six days to figure out how to tell her, and three days to avoid it, then a final day to tell her. Perfect, I sighed.

I was also thinking a lot more about Lissa's offer, about her taking care of my baby, while I was just close by. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the offer, because I did, I just wasn't entirely comfortable with it. I vowed to never be like my Mom, to never ever have my kids think I cared more about my job than I did about them, because I vowed it would never be true. I knew now that my mom loved me, but growing up, I felt like she abandoned me. I don't think I could knowingly inflict that kind of pain on my child, my child, that sounded wrong, he or she was better. I sort of did hope it would be a girl, a little girl with long hair like mine, that I could play dress up with, and who I could teach Ninja Moves to. I smiled, and then frowned, I wouldn't have time to teach a little girl Ninja Moves, or play dress up, or cook dinner, because I would be too busy protecting Lissa. The thought was mostly bitter, and I was surprised by its harshness. I loved Lissa, and I couldn't wait to be her guardian, or so I thought. I felt like I was about to have second thoughts, so I got up to do something.

I knew I was already late for practice, but having my instructor's baby helped me with the whole 'tardy' thing. I ran to the gym, a hand over my stomach.

"Dimitri!" I screamed, breathless.

"Rose, you're late." He looked at me disapprovingly. His eyes roamed my body, stopping at the hand over my stomach, he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Bloated. Fat. Disgusting. Pukey. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, but maybe we shouldn't do anything too physical today."

"Mmmmmmmmmm, okay. But I uh-have to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes wider, more concerned.

"I uh, sort of have two pressing issues."

"Which are?"

"How to tell my mom that I'm pregnant, and I'm sort of having second thoughts about being a guardian." I bit my lip, trying really hard not to cry, but the increased hormone levels I was dealing with were making that extremely difficult.

"You don't want to be a guardian anymore?"

"I didn't say that! I just…I don't know, I was thinking that if the baby was a girl, I could play dress up with her, and teach her really cool Ninja moves. I was thinking how I wanted to be there for her the way my mom never was for me. And I was thinking, and fanaticizing, and then I realized that I would never get to do any of that stuff, because I'd be too busy protecting Lissa!" I ranted, breathless again. His arms snaked their way around my waist.

"Okay, so, you're having second thoughts about being a guardian, because you won't be able to play dress up?"

"Sort of, but because I want to teach her Ninja Moves too." I smiled sheepishly.

"Rose." He said in his I'm-so-not-kidding-voice.

"Okay, and also because I want to come first. I want to have some sort of life, I want to have kids, and a husband who I see more than once a week. And I want to have my children know me, not my reputation, but me, I want to be there for them, always."

"And you don't want to be a guardian anymore?" A few long moments passed between us.

"No, I don't think I do." He just looked at me, stunned into silence, I would be too. If someone who spent their entire life training, not getting to be a real person, born for a purpose, if someone who had a mission, and a destiny, just told me they were rejecting that destiny, sure, I'd be stunned too.

"I think I might agree with you." Now **that** was stunning!

**A.N.: This was chapter 3, and you should probably review, because it motivates me to write faster, and also it makes me happy, even if you have criticism, you should tell me! **

**Belicia Cullen: Thank you!**

**ShelbyCobra: Thanks, I'll try!**

**blah248: Thanks, I'm trying to update quickly, but I have a lot of repondibilities at work, because I have to remind them that they love me, and they can't fire me when I have my baby!**

**miss nen yim: Thank you so much! I think the she'll start showing very, very soon! **

**RoseBelikov: Your welcome, I hope you like the whole story!**

**Dimitri B and Edward C 4ever: I will! Thank you for the support!**

**JaneVolturi96: Love the reference to Disney Movies! And yeah, the series is pretty great, right? Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**xXSweetSurrenderXx: Thank you, both about the story support, and the baby support, my husband and I are so happy!**

**Bree-and-Nettie-hour: I'll try to update ASAP!**

**EVWTForever: Thanks! I want her to get pregnant too! But I don't think she will, because Dhampirs can't get together and get pregnant. But that would be really cool!**

**XoXoEllz94XoXo: Thank you, I will!**

**Dimitriluvr: I am continuing it! Thank you for the support, it means a lot! We are all great, thank you for asking! Yeah, definitely post your story, I'm actually working on another one too! I think yours will be great! Oh, and congratulations on your account! **

**Starlinc: You will just have to see *insert evil laugh here* Thank you for the review!**

**Bloomsky: I will try!**

**xVampirexWannabex: Thank you!**

**kandib293: I'm glad you're enjoying it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: This is chapter four, I apologize for taking so long to update. Thanks, oh, and it picks up where chapter 3 left off, I don't really know why I spilt them, but I did, so here we go. ENJOY! PS. If you left a review, I replied at the bottom!**

**Rose P.O.V.**

"I think I might agree with you." Now **that** was stunning!

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"I've seen enough death, wielded enough of it, I'm done. I don't want to be a Badass anymore." He smiled, using my terminology.

"I'm so young though, I can't give up being a guardian, what would it do to Lissa?" I shrieked.

"That's the problem right there!" He shouted. "From a young age we are forced to believe '_theycomefirsttheycomefirsttheycomefirsttheycomefirst_' I'm sick of it! Why can't we have lives too? You're worried about Lissa, but you're pregnant, and you deserve the best care you can get, and you deserve to be able to get married without people staring at you, and talking behind your back…" Somewhere in his rant he realized the tear slipping down my cheek. "Rose! No, I'm sorry, don't cry!"

"Thank you." He held me like that for several minutes. Once I stopped shaking, I pushed away from him gently. "I'm sorry, these hormones are just too hard to handle! Strigoi, fine, bring 'em on, hormones, NO THANK YOU!" I tried to joke lightly while he stared at me.

"Rose… You don't have to try to be strong, it's an emotional topic, I understand why you're so worked up." His eyes were round and comforting.

"You didn't get worked up!"

"Yes I did!" Oh, right, he raised his voice. "Let's drop this for a while, we can move to the other burning issue that you had no idea what to do about…"

"My mother?"

"Yes, that."

"She's going to be so mad!"

"I know, but maybe we can get her to be okay with it."

"Comrade, be reasonable. She is going to blow her top, disown me, and then possibly drown me, just in case people might know we were related or something."

"Rose, you're getting hysterical." He chuckled.

"No, I'm not," I replied calmly, "think about whose mother this is, and think about her reputation." I smirked, cocking my head to the side.

"Ok, you're right." I punched my fist into the air.

"Victory!" He chuckled again.

"Seriously," as if I wouldn't have known that by his Rose-cut-it-out-right-now-voice, "how are we going to tell your mother?"

"Quietly, and in her sleep on the night before take off?" I smiled hopefully.

"No."

"In a quiet setting, maybe my room, a time where it won't matter if she's stressed out?"

"That might work, if I was your mother, what would you say?"

"Mom, oh God this is weird, because I'm trying hard not think of you as my mom, because that's just weird."

"Try, maybe it will help!"

"Ok." I took a breath, and started again. " Mom, I now when you were younger you thought you made a mistake by having me, and I know you'll think I'm crazy, and irresponsible, and reckless, and stupid, but I'm pregnant, and I'm having this baby. And then she'll agree with all the bad things I said, blow her top, disown me, and strangle me to death."

"I don't think that last part will really happen…do you?"

He changed his mind when he saw my face, and we said together:

"Yes."

**A.N.: This was short, and kind of a filler, but the next chapter will be longer and beefier, I promise! Please Review!**

**-2012: Thanks! I'll try!**

**Lilacsarepurple: Thanks! I'll try to update soon!**

**kandib293: I think the baby will probably be a girl! I think, maybe. I'm not sure yet. I'm glad you like this though!**

**RosesBelikov18: no! that's totally ok, but Dhampirs can't have kids with other Dhampirs, but I disreguarded that rule for this story. Lissa's idea was good, but I'm making Rose a bit softer, a little more vulnerable.**

**blah248: Thank you! I'm trying to update as quickly as possible!**

**Dimitriluvr: Sure! I try to update pretty often, but yeah, add the sotry to favorites if you want! And when you post your story PM me so I can read it!**

**miss nen yim: Thank you! I couldn't figure out how to make the dates work, because I also needed a good reason for Janine to be going to the academy, so, I decided that I was going to screw with the dates!**

**ariana 2009: Yeah, I wrote that, as Lissa's idea, but I'm still deciding what's going to happen! Thanks for the review!**

**RoseBelikov: Thank you! I really like the idea too! **

**EVWTForever: Thanks! I was shocked and I wrote it! I just think that it's hinted in the books, so I thought maybe I could get away with it.**

**Jacinta: thank you for the support!**

**ShelbyCobra: Thank you!**

**Dddid: Thanks!**

**TamaraahJaspersGirl: Thank you so much! I'm trying to keep the excitement going with new twists!**

**EdwardChick1901: Lol! Thank you! I'm so excited for the baby, but the puking is a down side! **

**Bree-and-Nettie-hour: Thank you! I will definitely read it when you post it!**

**.Roza.4E: I don't know if Rose will be a guardian yet, I'm still thinking about it!**

**Shoecraz: Thanks for the suggestion, and the review! **

**xSilentxDreamsx: I love your pen name! Anyway, thank you for the review, and I will try to write faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Hey guys, I'm so sorry these are taking so long, actually, I'm due next Monday. I'm having a girl…thought I'd share, okay, new chapter coming soon, as well, for all of my stories, because I can't really do anything else this close to my due date! Okay, review at the end, please! Thanks!**

**Rose P.O.V.**

I was sitting in Lissa's room hyperventilating, my mom is coming today. I have to tell her that I'm pregnant, this should be fun. Dimitri keeps saying that I'll be fine, that my mother will understand, but I know he's saying it to make me feel better. My mother is going to kill me and we both know it. She should be here in a few hours, and I still have no idea what I'm going to say to her. Something about knowing it might be a mistake, but that I can't give my baby up. Then there's the whole 'I-don't-want-to-be-a-guardian-anymore' thing. I haven't even told Lissa that yet, but I will.

"Rose?" Lissa's voice was like crystal shattering on polished wood. Sharp. I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts of Lissa crying out of my head. She was going to be upset, we'd planned on me being her guardian for as long as I can remember. I still wasn't sure I was happy with this decision, but it would have to do. Maybe I would be her guardian when my baby was at school. It felt weird to say 'my daughter,' because what if it was a boy? Not that I didn't want a boy, but I really want a little girl.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about so hard? I've been calling you for ten minutes." She smirked at me.

"Liss-I have to tell you something, something important." Her delicate features suddenly changed, she was frowning, her green eyes were bigger, concern for me flickering across them when they caught the light. "I, well, uhh, I don't know where to start."

"The beginning maybe?"

"That works. I, well, I don't want to be a guardian anymore." I blurted out. Her face changed again, and time stopped for a second.

**A.N.: Thanks, I hope you liked this. This was short, sorry, I'll update faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: I really don't know why I split these up, I could have waited another hour and had a longer chapter, sorry. Okay, onto the story!**

**Rose P.O.V.**

"_That works. I, well, I don't want to be a guardian anymore." I blurted out. Her face changed again, and time stopped for a second._

She's making a sort of choking sound. I'm staring at her, "Liss? Say something, _anything_."

"You don't want to be a guardian anymore?" Her voice is breathy, and sort of high pitched.

"It's not that I don't want to be a guardian anymore, not exactly, I just don't want to end up like my mother," Iim biting down on my lip, like I do when I'm nervous.

"Oh, I see," Her voice implies, however, that she does _not_ see. "So, you're leaving me? Forever?"

"Liss! No! Of course not, I just won't be your guardian, I don't think I can deal with seeing a little girl who I know is mine, and not be able to take care of her, or to know that my husband is somewhere, I just can't see him, or talk to him, or," I stop talking to sob a little bit, "kiss him, I always thought that was exactly what I wanted. To protect you, to ensure your safety, but now everything's different, and I have to be near my baby, or else everything will feel wrong." Lissa moved next to me, to put her arms around my shoulder, she whispers to me, like I'm five, and she's older, and more mature.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay," she squeezes my shoulders.

"Liss, I still want to be your guardian when my baby grows up to be seven," I barked out a laugh. Growing up in the Moroi world means turning seven and getting sent to an academy. "Then, I'll come and guard you, and I won't guard you during vacations and things, because I'll be with my daughter. But other than that, our lives will be exactly how we've been planning since we were twelve." I smile briefly, if only she sees reason!

"Yes, that does sound nice, having a pretty little niece to spoil rotten," she smiles, and I can see that she is obviously picturing dressing up a sweet little girl in frilly pink dresses and going to the mall and eating iced-cream, she'll be an amazing aunt. Christian might even be a good uncle, he might teach her how to play with fire without getting burned, always a good lesson.

"So, you understand? And we're okay?" I ask, biting down on my lip nervously again.

"I understand, and we're good, but I won't pretend to be happy about it, of course I'm thrilled for you to be having a wedding and starting a wonderful life for yourself, with a beautiful baby, and a man you truly love, but I guess I'm starting to feel the way you did when Christian and I started going out, like your other half has to be shared with someone else, it's weird, knowing that the place in your heart that used to be all mine will soon be filled by a sweet little mini-rose, and her loving, tall-dark-and-handsome-father." Lissa smiles a short smile, as if what she is saying is true, and through the bond I can feel that it is, that it feels like the other half of her soul is being ripped so it can be shared.

"Liss…" I ask, hand over my mouth.

"What is it, Rose, what's wrong?!"

"My mom is coming today, and I have to tell her I'm pregnant, how am I going to say that, what am I going to do!?"

"You just have to talk to her, tell her what you just told me, tell her about loving your husband, and wanting to be the best mother you can possibly be."

"Thanks Liss," I say, giving her a quick hug. "I'm going for a walk to straighten some things out."

"Do you want me to come with you? I won't talk or anything, I'll just be there, in case you want to talk to someone, or something."

"No, that's okay, I think I just need to be alone for a little while. Thank you though," I give her a hug and leave the room. As I leave the dorm, I remember that it is winter, and that it is cold, I have on a jacket, so I feel fine, but still, I could get cold, in theory.

There's snow on the ground, this _is_ Montana, after all, I smile grimly, Liss and I always planned to get out of Montana, we both would now, but not together. The thought makes me sad, but the thought of living with Dimitri makes me very happy.

I picture us standing outside a small yellow house, me with a baby in my arms, Dimitri with an arm around my shoulders, it looks like we're welcoming someone into the house, a woman with dark hair and beautiful brown eyes, who can only be Dimitri's mother walks toward us quickly, arms outstretched, she hugs Dimitri lovingly, and she puts her hands on either side of my face, kissing my forehead softly, and then she takes the baby from my arms, she kisses her, smiling, and we all go inside. I love these day dreams about my life with Dimitri, they make me forget my impending doom.

Now I'm sitting in a dimly lit living room, with cream colored walls and deep burgundy couches, lamp shades and curtains. I'm brushing a little girl's long brown hair. She has on a pink dress, and has a fake silver stake in her hand. The scene looks odd to me, a girl in a dress, holding a stake? Strange, but I decide to daydream some more anyway.

The scene changes to an iced-cream parlor, I sit at a counter with the same little girl, who now has on a yellow dress, with ruffles, and cute white shoes, with a matching purse. She looks absolutely adorable, and then I see Dimitri, looking more like a sex-god than ever before, but a gentle one now, seeing as he holds a Barbie doll in one hand and a Ken doll in the other, and is making the little girl squeal with excitement at the show he's putting on for her. Our ice cream comes, and she's gotten a simple soft-serve cone with rainbow sprinkles, after a minute at licking the top, her ice cream begins to drip. She moves her tiny mouth to the places where it's dripping, but new drips keep popping up. She huffs, frustrated, and I get her attention. "Like this," I show her, licking all the way around the cone, then eating a little bit at the top, then repeating. She smiles and instantly sees that my strategy is fool proof, she giggles as her father continues to get iced-cream all over his shirt. "No, Daddy," she smiles at me, completely conspiratorial, "like this," and shows him what I just showed her.

Suddenly, I'm back in the living room with the cream colored walls, but now, there's a Christmas tree, decorated beautifully, with matching ornaments, and garland, it looks perfect, I haven't done it, Dimitri and the pretty little girl must have. I smile to myself, as my beautiful daughter throws herself into my arms "Mama!" She screeches, "Grandma is here," I smile at her. We walk into the parlor, and she's right, my mother _is_ standing in the doorway, smiling, and holding presents in her arms. You'd think _this_ is what snaps me back to reality, daydreaming that my mother actually _likes_ me, and is _home_ for Christmas, and participates in family traditions, but it isn't, it's the fact that I've been completely spacing out, and therefore walked into somebody.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry," I'm apologizing profusely, before looking up and seeing, you guessed it, because these things _only_ happen to me, "Oh, hi Mom, sorry for bumping into you." I smile weakly.

"Rose." She says, rolling her eyes, but she seems to be almost smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, mom, thanks. How are you?" This small talk feels nice, just talking to her, and then I remember that I have to tell her I'm pregnant and don't want to be a guardian. I sigh.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I have to talk to you, about something important, do you want to come up to my room though, I'm freezing."

"Sure, should I be worrying?" She asks, as if she already knew she _should_ be worrying.

"I don't know, maybe, but can we talk about this when we get back to my room? Please?"

"Sure," she puts her arm around my shoulder, maybe she _does_ have maternal instincts after all. We start walking back to my dorm in silence, until she speaks up, "Rose, what do you want for Christmas this year?" What in the name of holy Jesus is she talking about? We don't _do_ Christmas presents.

"I don't know." Promise not to murder me with your bare hands? I think to myself wildly. "What do _you_ want?" I smiled down at her.

"You don't have to get me anything!" Crap, now I need to get her something, a necklace, maybe?

"But I want to!" No, I don't. Oh, crap!

"Well then, at least give me a hint of what you want." She smacked my shoulder playfully, is my mother joking around with me? I do not understand this strange twist of events.

"Anything would be awesome." I find myself smiling again. I look up and see my dorm, I gulp, looking sideways at my mother, this is it, this is the moment, I can't chicken out, because this is important. We walk up the stairs, and my mother looks around, unsure of whether to sit down, or stand, or look at me awkwardly, which is what she has resorted to doing.

"I think you should sit down, maybe." I say to break the tension.

"Rose, I think you should tell me what's going on, now."

"Right, okay, well, I don't want to be a guardian anymore, before you say anything, please hear me out!" She only nods, obviously mute. "I'm not going to be a guardian, and it isn't because I'm selfish and don't want to anymore, or I think it'll be too much work, or that I'm not committed, it's because I'm having a baby." She starts to splutter at me. "You said you would hear me out!" She nods again mutely. "And I know you think my having a baby is a mistake, and it might be, you said before you think I'm too young to do a good job, and maybe I am, but, I can't get rid of her."

"How do you know she's a girl?" My mother chokes out.

"I just have a feeling," I place my left hand over my stomach, and smile down fondly. She stares at my hand, first with a sort of motherly love, and then with a shock so deep it rattles my bones. I look closer at my hand, she's staring at the ring. "The ring?"

"So, you know who the father is?" Now it's my turn to nod mutely, "and…?"

"Dmtr" I mumble, I know this won't fly.

"Sorry?"

"Dimitri."

"Dimitri wh-Guardian Belikov?! That would be impossible, he wouldn't get involved with a student! But," she stops to think for a moment, "I don't think I recall you ever talking about any _other_ Dimitri. Start talking Missy!"

"Yes, I'm talking about Guardian Belikov. As of late, I've been having episodes of dark sorts of crazy, Dimitri and I both think it's because of my bond with Lissa, but that's not really the point right now. I tried to kill Jesse Zeklos, _actually_ kill. So, Dimitri calmed me down, and then we ended up- no that's not right, we didn't 'end up' having sex, but we did have sex, I don't know how to explain it properly, it felt like we were supposed to, everything felt right, because we really do love each other." I stop talking, it's been an entire five minutes, she still hasn't said a word. "Mom?"

"I am trying to process the fact that my baby, is having a baby, and isn't going to be a guardian…we haven't talked about that. Why are you abandoning your duty?"

"Because," I take a deep breath, "because I need to be a mother, first and foremost, the reason we didn't get along for so long, was because I felt like you cared more about work than you did about me. Which, I know _now_ isn't true, but when you're two years old and you have a nightmare, and all you want is your mommy, but she's on the other side of the world, it feels like she cares more about work than she does about you." I look for some sign of anything in my mother's eyes, but I don't see anything, so I keep talking. "I want to play dress-up with her, I want to be the first one to teach her cool ninja moves, I don't ever want to let her think that I care more about my work than I do about her. I want to teach her to eat iced-cream, and to read, and write, and I want to teach her that even if she wants to be a guardian, sometimes, _she_ has to come first. I want to be the one to teach her that boys lie, I don't want her to learn from experience. I want to teach her morals, and values, and how to jump rope. I don't want someone else to be her mother, I want to, I want to show her how to be a warrior without teaching her self-depreciation." I'm out of breath by the end of this speech, and my mother is staring at me.

"You want to play dress-up? You're giving up your life-long ambition, to play dress-up?!"

"That's exactly what Dimitri said."

"Do you have any sort of plan?"

"Yes! I want to finish my training, it's only two more weeks, and then I have field experience. I figure if I can finish that, I can still get my promise mark, and be re-assigned after my daughter goes to school."

"Do you have a back-up plan?"

"Yes! I'll re-do my senior year when my daughter starts school, then get my promise mark, and then I'll be Lissa's guardian."

"I'm impressed how well you've thought this through. But what about you're impending marriage? When will _that_ be happening?"

"After I graduate, or if they won't let me have my promise mark now and let me be re-assigned later, then maybe in the beginning of June."

"And you're happy?"

"Among other things."

"Alright, well, I'm not saying I'm happy, but I'm also not completely miserable. I think that you have a good head on your shoulders, but for some reason, although you acted irresponsibly, I don't think this is a mistake, honestly, I have no idea why I think that, but I do."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to sit down with Dimitri, and we can find out what on earth is going on in his head, but for now, I think you should get some sleep, you have practice in the morning, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," she got up to leave, "good night, Rose, I'll see you at training." She turns around and leaves, closing the door behind her noiselessly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Next Morning)**

Rose P.O.V.

I wake up, sitting up in bed with a jolt, I've been dreaming again about the baby, but this had been a nightmare, the government made me give up my daughter. I shuddered. I look up to see Dimitri sitting once again in the chair by my bed.

"How do you keep getting in here at night while I'm sleeping?" I ask groggily. He chuckles.

"I'm a guardian, the Moroi at the front desk honestly doesn't care what I do."

"So, what are you doing here, anyway?"

"What I can't just drop by?" he asks me, eyebrows lifted.

"No, you can, but you wouldn't, unless something's up," now I'm doing the super-cool eyebrow trick.

"Okay, you caught me, your mom found me last night, she said she knew about the situation, and that we would talk in the morning during your training session. I figured you might be a little nervous, so I thought that I would come and walk you there, in case your mom is there first, she is quite well known in the guardian world for being early for things, changing shifts early, and such, I don't see why this would be any different, so come on, let's go." I stand up.

"I'm gonna get dressed and brush my teeth okay, be right out." Five minutes later we're walking out toward the gym. Dimitri is right, and honestly, I'm not surprised, my mom is early, and there she is, sitting on a bench, workout clothes and all.

"Oh, good, you're both here." Dimitri nods, and I just sort of stare at her, she's completely calm, and I'm not sure what to expect.

"So, Guardian Belikov, I assume Rose has told you all about her plans, am I correct?"

"I believe so, Rose?"

"Uhhhh, no, actually, I was thinking yesterday, when I ran into my mom, and she was the first to hear my new plans." I gulp, and Dimitri moves closer to me.

"Okay, well, let's have you talk for a little bit, and we can discuss your options, and work out the kinks in this plan." My mom is looking at me, but there's nothing malicious in her eyes, and nothing that looks bad at all, she seems to be holding in some sort of happiness, which is strange, but that's alright, because I feel completely safe here, with Dimitri so close, and our love out in the open.

"Okay." I take a deep breath. "I was thinking, Dimitri, that I'll finish school, and get my promise mark, and when the baby grows up, and by grows up, I mean goes off to the academy, I'll go back to being a guardian. And if they won't let me do that, then I'll re-do my senior year when she goes off to school, then I'll be a guardian. What do you think?" I'm holding my breath waiting for his answer.

"I think it's perfect, and I think they're going to let you finish the year, and I think if you take a refresher course before you become a guardian, then everything should work out perfectly." He's smiling at me, one of those rare smiles I hardly ever see, but that I love, all the same.

"Okay," my mother is saying, "okay, and Dimitri, Rose tells me you two are getting married, is this true?"

"Yes, with your permission, of course." Always the tone of respect.

"My permission?" She chuckles. "I think my permission is the last thing you need, but we do have to talk about how you propose to take care of my daughter." Time keeps stopping nowadays, my mom seems okay with this, with all of it, and I think she is secretly saying, almost in code, that she loves me. "Well?"

"I have a fund, left to me by an aunt of mine, when she passed away, it is rather substantial, and I've been adding to it since I became a guardian, I live simply, and have never really had to pay much to survive, and the fund accumulated interest, so we should be absolutely fine if I keep working, and if Rose eventually goes back to work, and maybe, when she's ready, she can get a job in the human world doing whatever she wants to, if she wants to, if she doesn't, that's fine, we'll be fine. " He's looking my mom straight in the eye, I think this is a Kodak Moment. She's literally five feet tall, and he's at least six feet, he seems to be cowering though, my mother is scary.

"Okay, that sounds good. That sounds very good." She's smiling, this is so unlike my mother, she never smiles. "Rose, sweetheart? When did you say you wanted to get married?"

"After I graduate, and I want to keep it quiet, if that's acceptable." My mom is still smiling.

"Yes, that's acceptable. Rose, you can't actually train anymore, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Well, okay then, Rose, something tells me you need to talk to Lissa, is that correct?"

"Yes, that would be correct."

"Well, then, I'll entrust you to Guardian Belikov, and I think you'll get to Lissa's safely." Again with the smiling.

"Thanks, mom, do you want to have dinner tonight?" I'm finally taking her by surprise!

"Yes, I'd love that." She looks like she's going to hug me, but she won't.

I'm right, she doesn't.

**A.N.: This was pretty long, I don't know how good it is, but you can tell me with the lovely little review button! Thanks!**


End file.
